White Cross
by CaPe
Summary: F4 is now assassins working for the government... but each have their own dark past... will the past hunt them down? Finally done with Chapter 6, reviews pls! '
1. Prologue

White Cross  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'Who are you?' asked General Whitehorse, shivering after seeing his troop of 30 elite died, in a fraction of a second, under the hands of 4 men  
  
'It doesn't matter any more since you are about to die,' said the leader. With his eyes ever so cold, the leader held up his sword and gave General Whitehorse a final blow. Blood sputtered everywhere. The 4 men turned their backs and leave the base. Bodies, corpses laid everywhere. They had killed hundreds of men on their way in and it didn't bothered them. They did not feel guilty for claiming so many lives in one night. Afterall, General Whitehorse was a scum bag and it was their job to kill. Their motto --- to kill without mercy. 


	2. Knowing our heroes

Author's Note: First please do not scold me. I know I'm writing 3 Fan Fics at one go and it has been ages since I updated some of my Fan Fic. Do not worry about it cause I've make up my mind to update the 3 Fan Fics every weekends. Next I would like to thank Cooking Pot, her/ his Gun and Talks (it's very nice. Encourage you to read it ^_^) has given me this inspiration. Lastly, this Fan Fic is special in a way that it goes by story by story, each story last about 1 to 4 chapters. However, they are also link at the same time. Well Happy Reading.  
  
White Cross, knowing our heroes.  
  
(At A Florist)  
  
'Look that's Tsukasa, the one holding the pot of Forget-me-nots. He is so cool. That's Rui, the one with sleepy eyes, he looks cool and cute at the same time. If only I could be his girl friend. That one trimming the plant, that's Soujirou. His smile is so sweet. The last one, holding roses, that's Mimasaka. Look, he is walking towards us,' a teenage girl said to her friends.  
  
'Care to buy some roses?' Mimasaka asked seductively, 'we have plenty here.' The girls started blushing.  
  
'Mimasaka, stop flirting around. We are working. Be serious,' Soujirou said. Mimasaka looked at him and gave him a I'm so sorry look.  
  
'Sorry girls. I was hoping to have some fun with you. Here, these roses are for you. On the house. Red roses means I Love You in flower language,' Mimasaka said with a captivating smile. As he turn and walk back to the shop, the girls fainted.  
  
************************************************************************ (Evening, 6 p.m.)  
  
'Finally I can get some rest' Mimasaka said, 'hey you know the girls I was flirting with were.'  
  
'Innocent and naïve,' Soujirou finished the sentence for him.  
  
'Of course. I flirt with women of any age. After all, I'm the saint of.'  
  
'Love? Don't make me puke Mimasaka,' Soujirou said, 'I thought you were only interested in older women?'  
  
'Yes but I just can't help but flirt with those innocent girls. You know why I always date the older women?'  
  
'Let me guess. Because you were deprive of mother's love?'  
  
'Of course not. I'm your buddy right? So naturally I have to give a chance to date the younger ones.'  
  
'I don't need you to help me. Girls flock around me without me having to lure and flirt with them.'  
  
'So you are saying I lure those girls?'  
  
'No I did not. In fact, you were the one who admit it.'  
  
'No I didn't'  
  
'Yes, you did.'  
  
'No I didn't.' With that, the two of started a childish argument.  
  
'Stop it you two,' a voice command. A man with curly hair walked out of the store room. Immediately, Mimasaka and Soujirou stopped their argument. 'Call Rui up. We've got a new mission.' Mimasaka stood up and went into the bedroom while Soujirou followed his leader into the Store room.  
  
'Rui wake up. We've got a new mission. Hurry before Tsukasa blow his top,' Mimasaka said. Drowsily, Rui woke up. Quickly they went to the store room. Tsukasa, who was already in the store room wasn't happy when Rui and Mimasaka came in.  
  
'What took you so long?' Tsukasa asked. Both Mimasaka and Rui did not reply. After working with Tsukasa for a long time, they learnt not to find any explanation for their mistakes. Tsukasa would surely blow his top if they were to answer.  
  
peep~peep~peep~peep. The screen on the wall came on  
  
'We have a mission tonight. This guy, ( an American man appeared) by the name of Kenneth Strongbow is the CEO of Plastic Inc. On the Surface he is dealing with legal materials but underneath he is dealing with drugs and smuggling arms. The police have caught him a couple of times, but each time he manages to find a scapegoat. Not only that, he has dealings with the Police Chief Executive, Sakuragi Hanamichi. They will be meeting tonight at the log cabin. I believed Shigeru has given you the location. Now White Cross, go and lead the sinful rams to the right path.' The screen went blank.  
  
'Oh man, do we have to do this? I'm meeting this gorgeous babe at the bar,' Soujirou said.  
  
Tsukasa looked at him, 'What do you think?' he asked in a deep voice, ' Do you prefer one chick or a dozen of them? My treat after the mission.'  
  
'I guess the mission's more important than dating. Let's go,' Soujirou said. Rui and Tsukasa were already on their way to the weapon room .  
  
'What a flirt,' Mimasaka remarked as he walked out of the store room.  
  
Rui took his bow and left for the car. Tsukasa took his sword and drink a few sips of Gin before going off. Mimasaka and Soujirou both took their special gloves and went into the car.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Sakuragi, here's your share.'  
  
'What? Only 20 million? I thought we agreed on 30 million? Kenneth, what the hell are you trying to do?'  
  
'Take it or leave it pal. I'm being nice here to have given you 20 million. If it were others they wouldn't give you a single cent.'  
  
'You've got the guts Kenneth,' Sakuragi said as he took the cash. He opened the door and was about to leave when a strong light pierce into the cabin.  
  
'What the.' Before Sakuragi could continue, an arrow pierce through his heart. He died instantly.  
  
'Hurry, protect me,' Kenneth shouted at his body guards. His bodyguards stood in front of him. In less than a second, 5 of his body guards went down after Tsukasa raised his sword.  
  
'The other 5 are for me,' Soujirou said and claws came out of his gloves as he killed the remaining 5 with a swoop. Kenneth ran out of the cabin as fast as he could. But neither Tsukasa nor Soujirou gave him a chase.  
  
'It's show time,' Mimasaka said quietly as he watched his prey ran out of the cabin. Kenneth was fast but not as fast Mimasaka. Mimasaka sped through the trees as if he was flying. 'Target lock on, shoot.' He pressed a button on his glove and immediately, a nylon cord began entangling Kenneth. Kenneth fell onto his knees. Slowly, Mimasaka walked out of the shadows.  
  
'Please don't kill me,' Kenneth begged, 'I'll give 30 million US dollar.'  
  
'Nice offer, but too bad I love the chicks more than the money,' Mimasaka said, 'Game over.' Mimasaka gave the nylon cord a pull, blood started dripping from the nylon cord. 'Mission accomplished.' He threw a cross onto the corpse of Kenneth. He gave his glove a little shake and the nylon cord immediately went back into his glove.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
sounds of the sirens  
  
'Inspector, take a look, Kenneth Strongbow is dead.' One of the policeman reported  
  
'Inspector, we found Chief Executive Sakuragi's body.' Another policeman reported  
  
'Looks like the scum bags of society has been taken care off,' the inspector muttered to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(At Star Bar)  
  
'Tsukasa, you sure you are treating us?' Mimasaka asked.  
  
'Yeah Yeah. I promised Soujirou and I'll do it. I'm a man of my words. Where's Rui and Soujirou?'  
  
'Rui? That sleepy head. He said he was tired after the job and so he went back to sleep and I believe that Soujirou is now happily in the arms of a cute chick.'  
  
'Haa Chew.'  
  
'You okay Soujirou?' a cute blonde hair woman asked. Soujirou nod.  
  
'Well, I'm going to have my own fun,' Tsukasa said, 'Here's my credit card.' With that Tsukasa went off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The End for Knowing Our Heroes. 


	3. Weapons of our Heroes

Author's Note: Not sure if there's people reading this fic but. I just continue writing. feel free to review my work!!! This is a very stupid chapter, I don't even know why I wrote it. Just take it as a very special chapter. In this chapter, no mission's involved, it's a introduction to our heroes' weapons! Enjoy it!  
  
  
  
White Cross  
  
  
  
Tsukasa: I'm the leader, so I shall go first.  
  
Mimasaka: Rubbish! Even if you are the leader, that doesn't mean you get to go first. Yours nothing, not creative at all. CaPe, introduce mine first.  
  
Soujirou: CaPe, introduce mine first, since you are always thinking about me *grins*  
  
Rui: .. .. (sleeping)  
  
Tsukasa: No, CaPe mine first! I order you!  
  
CaPe: No one tells me what to do. Tsukasa, if you make me angry (turns in to a devil), I'll erase you from my fan fiction (Tsukasa immediately turned into a dwarf) The power is indeed in the pen.  
  
Mimasaka: (Flashing a captivating smile) CaPe, oh CaPe, you are the goddess of love, introduce mine weapon first.  
  
Soujirou : (blowing a kiss to CaPe) CaPe, I know you will be so sweet to introduce mine first.  
  
Rui : . .. (still sleeping)  
  
CaPe: Oh that's so sweet Mimasaka and Soujirou. (I feel flattered. Hey CaPe. you are the author! How can you act like this. *shakes head*) Oh guys, I have decided to introduce Rui's (after all he's my favourite character in the story) weapon first then Mimasaka (I like F4's Vanness) then Soujirou. Lastly, Tsukasa's.  
  
Tsukasa: Not Fair!  
  
CaPe: You've got a problem (turns into the giant devil and stared real hard at Tsukasa) ?  
  
Tsukasa: Wooooow! Nice giant figure you've got. I don't have a problem. *smiles sweetly*  
  
CaPe: Finally, let's introduce Rui's weapon. Rui's weapon is the bow and the arrow. It is fully automatic, just aim and the target for 3 seconds and it will automatically shoot. Cool huh? Perfect for the sleepy head Rui! Rui: . . . . . (still still sleeping)  
  
CaPe: Wake Up Rui! Forget about that sleepy head, next is Mimasaka's weapon. I've got people saying They can't imagine how Mimasaka's weapon look like. Basically, it looks a bit like the weapon Spiderman uses. Spiderman dresses up in his spider suit and he has a glove (or is it part of his suit?) that spray out webs. Mimasaka's weapon is similar to it. Get it? Still don't? If you still don't get it you could always give me your email add in your reviews and I'll mail you a copy of the sketch of Mimasaka's weapon.  
  
Mimasaka: Told you mine was the most unique one! *grins*  
  
Soujirou: Like real. Yours is just a imitation of Spiderman's weapon! Mine is the unique one!  
  
Rui: .. .. (yawns, finally work up, take a look at Mimasaka-san and Soujirou-san, then went back to Sleep)  
  
Mimasaka: Oh Soujirou I had had enough of you! Let's fight it out  
  
Soujirou: I'm not afraid of you!  
  
(Mimasaka-san and Soujirou-san starting their fight. *chair flew and hit CaPe right on the head*)  
  
CaPe: (turns to the gorilla in Slam Dunk and gave them both a whack on the head) STOP IT! Who do you think you are? Rukawa and Hanamichi? Stop your pesky little fight or you'll be eliminated from my fics! (Mimasaka and Soujirou finally stop fighting) For all the fans of X-Men, listen up. Soujirou's weapon is similar to Wolverine. Wolverine uses Claws that comes out of his flesh, because he is a mutant. If I turn Soujirou into a mutant, I bet all Soujirou's fans will Kill me. So, Soujirou's claws come from the gloves similar to Mimasaka's. Only thing it's fully automated too. In a sense that anytime Soujirou want the claws to appear they appear and they disappear on their own. I like Soujirou's weapon a lot. If you still can't picture Soujirou's weapon, give me your e mail add and I'll give you a copy of. .  
  
Tsukasa: HURRY UP CAPE! (Turns into a very very big demon)  
  
CaPe: DO YOU HAVE TO USE SUCH HUGE LETTERS? (Turns into a bigger demon.) I'M THE AUTHOR AND I'M THE BIGGEST HERE! LET ME SAY WHAT I WANT OR I'LL LET YOU DIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Tsukasa: (Turns in to a sweet angel) Sorry CaPe, carry on with what you want to say *smiles widely showing his bright and white teeth*  
  
CaPe: As I was saying, just give me your e mail add and I'll send you a copy of my sketch of Soujirou's Weapon. Lastly, Tsukasa's weapon. Tsukasa's weapon can be considered the most stone age among all the weapons mentioned. It's a sword. A long samurai's sword. The best part of this weapon is that no mess is created. This sword slices so fast that it has NEVER been covered with blood. Not even a single drop of blood. And the cuttings are pretty neat too. It allows the enemy to die fast, less pain.  
  
Tsukushi: CaPe good job!  
  
CaPe: Why are you here? You are not suppose to be here! (pushing Tsukushi to behind the scene)  
  
Tsukushi: Hey, I was getting pretty bored behind the scenes. When do I get to come up?  
  
CaPe: (after thinking for a while) Soon, in the chapter after next.  
  
Tsukushi: Great! See you Tsukasa! (Flashes a seductive smile at Tsukasa )  
  
Tsukasa : (Blushes) That girl's hot.  
  
CaPe: Yup, too hot for you Tsukasa. Any way, to all readers, that's all for now. Remember to indicate which sketch you want. I have all of them! Reviews Please! 


	4. Mission 2, the unexpected, part 1

Author's Note: It seems such long time since I've updated. . . Anyway, have fun reading and Reviews Please! Remember each 'Mission' last about 1 - 4 chapters. . . Normally should be 2. . .  
  
White Cross  
  
Mission 2 - The Unexpected part 1  
  
'Soujirou san, can you get me those lilies?' asked a sweet looking girl.  
  
'Oh, it's Yuuki chan, how many do you want?'  
  
'A dozen. Soujirou san, will you be free tonight?'  
  
'I'm not sure. What's the matter? You need a date?'  
  
'Iie . I just want to invite you to my house for dinner. My father's friend, Chef Antonio wanted to cook for us.'  
  
'Chef Antonio? You mean the famous chef who cooks only for the royal family?' Yuuki nodded. 'Cool. I'll be there.'  
  
'Great, see you at 7 then,' Yuuki said as she took her flowers and wave good bye to Soujirou  
  
************  
  
'Hey Soujirou, why are you smiling like a baka?' asked Mimasaka  
  
'I'm no baka. I'm just happy because I get to try the food cooked by the famous chef Antonio.'  
  
'Soujirou kun, since we are good friends, why don't you bring me along.'  
  
'Mimasaka, since when we are good friends?'  
  
'Don't be mean!'  
  
'I'm just stating facts'  
  
'Hey, I was being very polite to you,' Mimasaka said, showing his fist.  
  
'You wanna fight?'  
  
'Sure! I'm not afraid of you!' Hence they started their pesky little fight, creating a chaos scene.  
  
'Break it off you two,' Rui hissed, ' I want to have a good rest.' Both Soujirou and Mimasaka stopped fighting immediately. They knew that no one, except maybe Tsukasa, would be more dangerous than a tired Rui.  
  
'Please bring me along,' Mimasaka begged.  
  
'Fine. But only this time,' Soujirou replied.  
  
******  
  
At Yuuki's Bungalow  
  
'Soujirou san, I'm so glad you could make it.' Yuuki said with a big smile.  
  
'I'm a gentleman who honour my words.' Soujirou replied , 'how ever, I brought a 'friend' with me.'  
  
'Hi Yuuki, nice to meet you,' Mimasaka said as he held out his hand to Yuuki. Yuuki did not take notice of it.  
  
'Well just hope that Mimasaka san will enjoy himself here. Soujirou, I would like you to meet someone,' Yuuki said as she tugged Soujirou to a middle-age man.  
  
'Father, meet Soujirou, Soujirou, meet my father.' Both Yuuki's father and Soujirou shake hands.  
  
'So I guess this must be my future son-in-law,' Yuuki's father teased.  
  
'Father, don't say such things in front of a guest!' remarked Yuuki as she went pink.  
  
'Well. A girl has to get married someday. I'll be very happy if this young man could discipline you.' Yuuki blushed even harder while Soujirou just smiled. He decided to join Yuuki's father teasing Yuuki.  
  
'Don't worry Mr Sendoh. I'll make sure your daughter matures into a fine lady under me.'  
  
'Can't wait for that day,' Mr Sendoh said and excused himself from the both of them.  
  
'Why did you do that for?' asked Yuuki as the both of them headed for the garden.  
  
'Cause I love the way you your whole cheek turn pink,' Soujirou answered simply. 'You know you look so loveable when you blush'  
  
'Thanks,' Yuuki said shyly, 'I just hope that you don't say this to every other girl.'  
  
'Don't worry, I don't' Soujirou replied as he kept his fingers secretly crossed.  
  
******  
  
'Hello? Hai, Tsukasa here. What?! Okay, I'll be right there,' Tsukasa put down the phone, took his coat and sped off to the hospital.  
  
*****  
  
'Thanks for inviting Yuuki chan,' Soujirou said as Yuuki showed Mimasaka and him the way out.  
  
'I hoped that you've enjoyed yourselves.'  
  
'Of course,' Mimasaka replied.  
  
'We reach the door,' Yuuki said, jokingly.  
  
'Hai. Oyasumi Yuuki chan,' both Mimasaka and Soujirou said together.  
  
'Oyasumi,' said Yuuki as she kissed Soujirou on the lips. Soujirou was taken aback. He never thought that Yuuki chan would do such a thing. Afterall, she was always shy and quiet.  
  
*****  
  
'Isha (doctor) , how is she?' asked Tsukasa.  
  
'Though the operation was a success, she is still in critical condition. If she is able to pull through tonight, she condition should be stabilised.'  
  
'Arigato, Isha,' Tsukasa said as he started walking to the Intensive Care Unit. In the ICU is Makino Tsukushi, his childhood sweet heart.  
  
'Tsukushi, it's me Tsukasa,' he said in a gentle voice that he had never use to talk to anyone else. He took her hand and clutch it tightly in his left hand while his right hand softly touch the smooth face of the sleeping beauty. 'Tsukushi, hang in there. I know you can make it. Tsukushi you got to be strong, you got to pull through it. Everything will be fine. All you have to do is to be strong and never give up. I haven't bring to Paris yet remember? I said that I would marry you and bring you to Paris for our honeymoon. Then we have our own family. You and I won't be alone any more. We will have kids. We'll have a dozen of them. I'll teach them how to play soccer and basketball and you'll cook for us. . .' Drops of tears trickled down his cheeks. 'Tsukushi, promise me not to give up. You know I'm a man of my words. I'll do what I've promised you but you got to give me a chance.'  
  
*******  
  
'Good for you Soujirou,' Mimasaka said as they make their way home, 'you get good food everyday.'  
  
'Urusai, Mimasaka'  
  
'Hey, don't be angry. Just don't forget your good buddy here.'  
  
'Stop your nonsense or I'll tear your mouth up. How many times must I repeat myself? I'm not going to date Yuuki chan.'  
  
'Why? She is so in love with you. Are you sure you want to break a poor girl's heart?'  
  
'That's practically why I can't date her. She is serious about having a relationship with me. No way am I going to have a serious relationship. Don't forget, I'm a happy-go-lucky guy. I'm happy if I can find a woman to go to bed with.'  
  
'Cool it buddy. Is that really the reason? I thought you were afraid to love.'  
  
'Fine, that's part of the reason too.'  
  
'Soujirou kun, what happened between Haruko and you were ages ago. You've to learn to let go.'  
  
'Forget it Mimasaka. I'll never forget Haruko. I bring harm to any girl who has a serious relationship with me.'  
  
'What happen to Haruko was an accident.'  
  
'To others, yes, it was an accident. But to me, I know I'm at fault. And I'll never want anyone else to get hurt again.'  
  
'Anything you say buddy.'  
  
(~Ring~ring~ring~ Soujirou's handphone started ringing)  
  
'Shigeru? New mission? Okay, we'll be right back.'  
  
****** In the hospital  
  
(~ring~ring~ring)  
  
'Shigeru? Alright I'll be back immediately,' Tsukasa said before he hung up. He glanced at the asleep Tsukushi for one last time and mutter to her softly, 'I have to go now Tsukushi. Don't give up on neither yourself nor me okay? Deal? Deal.'  
  
*******************************  
  
End of the Chapter. . . 


	5. Mission 2, the unexpected, part 2

Author's Note: * means thoughts*  
  
Chapter 4-the unexpected part 2  
  
'Welcome back guys,' Shigeru said, ' get down to the cellar, we don't have much time.' Tsukasa, Soujirou and Mimasaka nodded and went down to the cellar. Rui was already there. 'We have very little information about the mission,' said Shigeru as she passed a file to each of the White Cross members. 'The woman you see on the first page is Akagi Ayako. She is the CEO of United Drinks Pte Ltd. Her company manufactures a drink called Red Fever energy drink. People feels energetic after drinking it. However, if one is to consume this drink frequently, they will experience side effects. Their skin starts to turn red and their body starts to heat up. Eventually, they die of fever. The police believed that Akagi Ayako has an accomplice. We need to find who's the accomplice and then justify them.'  
  
'Any clues to who might be her accomplice?' Soujirou asked.  
  
'Iie,' Shigeru answered, 'the under covers tried to find but unfortunately they were all killed before they could even get close to the mystery. The last under cover managed to write a letter A before he died. That's all the clue we've got.'  
  
'Looks like we are going to pay detectives again,' Mimasaka said, amused.  
  
'Rui, you are good with the computers, I hope you could find clues from the Internet.' Rui nodded then stood over to the computer and started searching. 'Soujirou and Mimasaka, I need you to sneak into the factory and see if you can find any clues.' Mimasaka and Soujirou got their weapons and then drove off. 'Tsukasa, I'll need you at the hospital. Make sure that the victims are alright.'  
  
************* ( In the Car)  
  
'Soujirou, are you serious in rejecting Yuuki?' Mimasaka asked.  
  
'Yes,' Soujirou answered.  
  
'But Yuuki is a good girl. She suits you.'  
  
'Don't start on me or I'll make sure we crash.'  
  
'Crash or not crash, I still have to tell you. Let go of the past and carry on with your life.'  
  
'I did. I'm happy with my life.'  
  
'Don't try to fool me or yourself. Even a blind can tell that you have never forget what happened to Haruko.' Soujirou did not answer. 'Hey buddy, you can't just let Haruko haunt you forever. Just let it go. Accept Yuuki, you'll feel much happier.'  
  
'You don't know how I feel. Haruko wasn't suppose to die. If only I have heed her advice and waited for reinforcements. Even though I wasn't the one who killed her, but I was the one who brought her to great peril. Sometimes, I wished that I was the one who died instead of her.'  
  
'Soujirou, I've been through what you've gone through too. I refused to accept anyone. I made this girl waited for me for a long time. Finally she gave up, she married to another guy. Only after that, I realised how much she meant to me. But it was too late for me to regret. I don't want the same thing to happen you. I can tell that you have feelings for Yuuki.'  
  
************  
  
(at the hospital)  
  
Tsukasa went inspecting in the hospital, making sure that no suspicious character was around. After making sure that the victims are safe, Tsukasa went to the ICU to see Tsukushi again. He sat beside Tsukushi and began his talk with Tsukushi.  
  
'Tsukushi, wake up soon. I'm tired of waiting. If you are not going to wake up, I'll look for other girls,' he said , 'Please wake up. I'll do anything as long as you can wake up. Come on Tsukushi, you've slept too long. You got to wake up and get your revenge. You've got to pull through. We'll get married the moment you wake up.'  
  
**********  
  
'Rui, have you got anything yet?' Shigeru asked.  
  
'No,' Rui answered in his ever cool voice, ' it will probably take me a few days to uncover who's Ayako's Accomplice.' Rui continued to concentrate on the screen. Shigeru signed and shake her head. She wished that Rui could be himself again. She remembered that five years ago, Rui was just like Mimasaka, always joking and teasing the girls. Now, all Rui does is to sleep and kill. She knew what had cause this change in Rui, but she could not find the cure for him. 'Perhaps the key to changing Rui back is her,' she muttered to herself. If only she could help Rui find her, she would. She would do anything just to see the smile back on Rui's face.  
  
*****************  
  
(The Next Day, at the flower shop)  
  
'Soujirou san,' Yuuki said, with a slight blush as she remembered the kiss, ' are you free today?'  
  
'Today? . .. ..' Before Soujirou could finish his sentence, Mimasaka had already replied that he was free. *Damn you, Mimasaka. Now great, I'll have to go date with Yuuki*  
  
'Great. Soujirou san, can you please go out with me? I want to watch the Ring 3 but I'm too scared to watch it alone.'  
  
'Sure, Soujirou will definitely go with you,' Mimasaka said. Soujirou gave Mimasaka a furious stare.  
  
'Alright! I'll meet you outside the cinema at 3.30pm then. Bye now!' Yuuki said smiling happily as she went off.  
  
'Why did you do that for?' Soujirou asked, practically shouting at Mimasaka.  
  
'I'm doing this for your own good. Didn't you see the look on Yuuki's face? She was over the clouds when she heard that you could make it for the movie. Just take it as doing a good deed.' Mimasaka replied.  
  
'I don't need your help. Besides, you are giving Yuuki an idea that the both of us can start a relationship. That's false hope buddy!'  
  
'You are just afraid to accept her. You just want to run away because you are afraid to hurt yourself. Don't make yourself so noble. If you are so great, you would have accepted Yuuki and start a new life instead of holding on to the past.' Soujirou said nothing. He knew that Mimasaka was right. He did not accept Yuuki's love because he feared that it would hurt him. 'Come on, give yourself and Yuuki a chance,' Mimasaka said as he gave Soujirou a pat on the back.  
  
'Alright,' Soujirou answered as he went back home to get ready for the movie. He decided that he would tell Yuuki about Haruko and see how she reacts. It wasn't fair for Yuuki if he were to keep his past a secret. It would seem as if Yuuki was a substitute and he knows that Yuuki isn't. He hate to admit that in the bottom of his heart, he had feelings, real feelings for Yuuki. He remembered what his Father used to say. The more feelings you have for the other party, the more you will get hurt. That's why he has been a playboy. No pain, no gain, he thought to himself. He combed his hair and went to the cinema.  
  
'Sorry I'm late,' said Soujirou as he walked towards Yuuki.  
  
'Iie. I was early. I bought the tickets already. The show's starting at 8pm. So what do we do now?' Yuuki asked.  
  
'Let's grab a bite first. Then I'm going to bring you to somewhere special.' Soujirou replied.  
  
***********  
  
(back at the Flower shop, in the cellar)  
  
'Shigeru, I've got some clues,' Rui said as he yawn. He had been staring at the computer screen for one whole night.  
  
'Great. What is it?'  
  
'Before 1999, Ayako was just a normal woman with debts on her shoulders. I've checked and guess what. Her debts amounted up to US $5 million. In 1999, she set up the factory and repaid all her debts. Where did she have the capital to set up the factory? I also realised that she set the factory after she broke up with her boyfriend. The funny thing is that her boyfriend is none other than Sendoh's son Sendoh Asayo. The Sendos' assets is worth hundreds of billion US dollars. If I were Ayako, I will not let go of this chance to be married into the family. I'll be rich. However, if Ayako and Asayo are accomplice, that explains everything. Ayako and Asayo are dealing with illegal stuff. If they have any relationship with each other, the police will suspect Asayo. That's why they kept their relationship underground. A for Asayo, that's what the dead under cover wanted to tell us.'  
  
'Great job Rui, but we need more evidence. I'll ask Tsukasa to check the evidence Mimasaka found.' Shigeru said.  
  
************  
  
'Soujirou, where are you bring me to?' Yuuki asked.  
  
'You'll know when you reach,' said Soujirou. 'Here, we've arrived.'  
  
'The beach?' Yuuki asked.  
  
'Yes, I want to talk to you about us,' Soujirou said as he lead Yuuki to a little villa. 'let's go in.' Inside the villa, everything was covered with white cloth. The whole place was deserted. Soujirou brought Yuuki to the balcony which overlook the sea. 'This is where I used to stay, a few years ago, with someone special. I was a playboy then, until I met her, Haruko. She wasn't like any other girls. When she learnt that I was a playboy, she did not cry and begged me to stay by her side. Instead she told me to get a life or get aids. I knew that instance that she was the one for me. For once, I was engage in a serious relationship.'  
  
'What happened to her?'  
  
'She died. Because of my impulsiveness, she died. I was a cop and I saw the crook we have been waiting for months. He was armed but I thought I could easily catch him without reinforcements. I was wrong, Haruko was right. She said that we should wait for reinforcements before we take any actions. She said that he could and would not be alone. His accomplices must be around. I refused to heed her advice. True enough, his accomplices were around and they killed Haruko. I was almost dead, but reinforcements arrived in the nick of time. I was saved while Haruko was dead. Since then, I left this home and never have any more serious relationships'  
  
'So why are you bringing me here?'  
  
'You are the next person to Haruko to have come here. I want you to know that I have feelings for you and I'm trying to let go of the past. I hope you will understand.'  
  
'Of course I do,' Yuuki said embracing Soujirou. 'I know it's hard to let go of the past. I'll help you because Soujirou, I love you.'  
  
************  
  
'Shigeru,' Tsukasa said, 'I've checked and true enough, the phone number does belongs to Sendoh Asayo. I've also checked the back account. The bank account is a joint account of Asayo and Ayako.'  
  
'Thanks Tsukasa, bet back to the shop now. I believed it's time for the mission,' Shigeru said as she hung up the phone. 'Mimasaka, get Soujirou back now.'  
  
'Shigeru, I think the three of us can handle it alone. Soujirou's dating a girl. This is the first time he is having a serious relationship with a girl after Haruko's death.'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
************  
  
'Soujirou, thanks for bringing me to the movies and telling me so much about you,' Yuuki said. Soujirou smiled.  
  
'You don't have to thank me. Afterall, we are lovers now.' Yuuki blushed. 'Good night, Yuuki. See you tomorrow'  
  
'Good night Soujirou.' With the moonlight shining on them, their lips touched each others', then their tongue. It seems so natural with Soujirou around, Yuuki thought. She felt that she was the happiest girl on earth. To love and to be loved by Soujirou. She knew that Soujirou had become her everything. All she wanted is to see Soujirou safe, and happy.  
  
*********  
  
'Damn it,' Mimasaka said as he killed Ayako. 'Asayo is not here.'  
  
'We don't have time to look for Asayo. We'll have to kill him another day,' Tsukasa said as he walked past 20 corpses.  
  
'Tsukasa is right. We'll have to go now.' Rui said as he shot the last bodyguard down. It had been a bloody scene. Ayako knew that this day would come which was why she employed 50 bodyguards. Now, they all laid dead on the floor.  
  
'I'll call Shigeru and tell her that the Mission has not been fully accomplished.'  
  
***************  
  
The End Of The Chapter 


	6. Mission 2, the unexpected, part 3

Author's Note: I know that my chapters are short. . . I'll try my best to squeeze all the chapters into one chapter. Well, have fun reading!  
  
Chapter 5 -Mission 2, the Unexpected part 3  
  
'What?! You all went for a mission without me?' asked Soujirou, couldn't believe that the others had gone without him.  
  
'You were having a date,' Mimasaka answered, tired of Soujirou's childishness. Afterall, it's just a mission. To think he had actually been thoughtful and did not call Soujirou back.  
  
'So what?' Soujirou continued on, ' You could have called me.'  
  
'No point arguing now,' said Tsukasa, who longed for some peace, ' We'll call you back for the next mission.' With that, Tsukasa left the Duo and went outside of the lounge.  
  
'So what happened between you and Yuuki?' asked Mimasaka, his eyes glittered with curiosity.  
  
'It's none of your business,' Soujirou replied, with a tiny bit of shyness.  
  
'Come on, there's only the two of us here, so tell me what happened. Is she yours yet?'  
  
'How can you keep thinking of sex Mimasaka, I'm disappointed with you,' Soujirou said.  
  
'Soujirou,' said Rui, who came from the counter, ' some girl's looking for you. By the way, if there's anything, find me in the cellar.'  
  
'So, your lover has come to find you,' teased Mimasaka.  
  
'Urusai,' Soujirou said as he quickly rushed out of the lounge. 'Yuuki chan, you were looking for me?'  
  
'Soujirou, I was wondering if you could attend a function with me tonight?'  
  
'Sure, what time do I come to fetch you?'  
  
'I'll see you at 6.30pm then. Bye,' Yuuki said and then gave Soujirou a good bye kiss on the lips.  
  
******************  
  
'Rui, what have you got here?' Mimasaka asked as he walked slowly down the flight of stairs that lead to the cellar.  
  
'Nothing much,' Rui answered in a monotonous tone, ' Just some information about Asayo Sendoh. Here, take a look at it.' Mimasaka took the file and then sat on the sofa beside Rui's computer. Reading the report, he found something very wrong.  
  
********************  
  
(time now is 5pm.)  
  
********************  
  
'Soujirou, where are you going?' Tsukasa asked as Soujirou took his bag and headed straight for the door.  
  
'Home. I've got a date tonight,' Soujirou smiled at the mere thought of attending a function with Yuuki. For a long time, Soujirou had not felt like this. There's happiness but at the same time, there's something at the bottom of heart that he can't quite tell what is it. All he knows that he is contented with Yuuki. He just wants to lead a simple life with Yuuki. Get married and have a few kids. That's all he wanted.  
  
'We may have a mission tonight. Make sure you have your phone with you,' Tsukasa said in a serious tone. There, Tsukasa had said the words that pulled Soujirou back into reality. He is an assassin. He had killed too many people to lead normal life. God will punish him someday.  
  
'I'll remember that. Tsukasa, wish me fun.'  
  
'Have fun,' Tsukasa said, trying hard not to be so serious. It was tough a job for him for he had forgotten how to smile and have fun since the day Tsukushi went into a coma. He swore to revenge for her and since that day, nothing except revenge filled his mind. He would kill the culprit and his family members one by one. Torturing them at the same time.  
  
'Tsukasa, have you seen Soujirou?' Mimasaka asked as he was panting. He had ran up the stairs after reading the report.  
  
'He went home, what's the matter?' Tsukasa said, without any facial expression.  
  
'Nothing,' Mimasaka replied nervously, ' It's just some private matters that I need to talk to him about.' With that, he rushed out of the shop, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*****************  
  
'Yuuki chan, you look beautiful tonight,' said Yuuki's brother, ' Have you got a date for tonight's function?' A wide grin immediately spread across Yuuki's face. Her cheeks turned rosy as she thought of her beloved Soujirou. 'So, my dear little sister has found her date. Who is he? Anyone I know?'  
  
'No brother, you don't know him,' Yuuki said, ' but he's a good guy. Great smile, and he is so dashing. The best part, he treats me real good.'  
  
'He better be, or I'll kill him,' her brother joked.  
  
*****************  
  
(time now is 6pm)  
  
'Soujirou, I've got something important to discuss with you,' Mimasaka said in a serious tone. Soujirou was at home and was getting ready to leave.  
  
'What's so important?' Soujirou asked, amused by the serious tone Mimasaka's using. 'I'm meeting Yuuki now.'  
  
'Soujirou, is Yuuki's last name Sendoh?' Mimasaka asked with a worried look.  
  
'Yes. And so?' Soujirou replied. Mimasaka looked at his buddy, not knowing if he should tell Soujirou what he had found out.  
  
'Mimasaka, tell me what's wrong,' Soujirou yelled. He sense that whatever Mimasaka is hiding from him, it will definitely hurt him.  
  
'Soujirou,' Mimasaka said hesitantly, ' I'm not sure if I should tell you but I think you ought to know. The target of our mission is Asayo Sendoh, Yuuki's brother.' After hearing this, Soujirou looked loss. He did not what to do. All he could thought of was 'why'. Why is heaven playing such a cruel trick on him? He finally got the girl he wanted, and now, he's going to kill her brother. 'Are you alright?' Soujirou broke into a laugh. He nodded his head and muttered fine to Mimasaka.  
  
'So what are you doing to do?' Mimasaka asked, concerned about Soujirou. He had never seen Soujirou acting like this. Soujirou has real feelings for Yuuki and now, he is getting hurt.  
  
'I'll break up with Yuuki.'  
  
'Hey buddy, you don't have to break up with her. Just don't let her know that you killed her brother.'  
  
'I can't. I can't lie to her. I can't keep her in the dark. I'll feel guilty.'  
  
''Then don't be involve in this mission.'  
  
'That's not an option either. It is my job to kill those bad guys. Besides, white cross is a team. I can't just let personal matters affect me.'  
  
'But Yuuki would be upset.'  
  
'Yes. But at least she is still not deeply in love with me. She will forget me. It will hurt less than if we break up later. At least now she still have some pleasant memories of us. Mimasaka, if you are a true friend, don't stop me.' 


	7. Mission 2, the unexpected, part 4

Author's note: Hi. It has been such a long time since I updated this fan fic. Well, let's not get crappie, let's start Chapter 6 and sorry for my bad English.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
Chapter 6 - Mission 2, the unexpected part 4  
  
/I wonder why Soujirou is not here yet. He is never late. Did something happen to him?/  
  
~ring~ring~ring  
  
'Soujirou san? Where are you?' Yuuki asked worriedly. Soujirou was supposed to pick her up at her house at 6.30pm.  
  
'Yuuki, I'm busy today. I can't go to the function with you,' Soujirou said, hiding at a corner of a grocery shop, secretly looking at Yuuki waiting at the gate of her house.  
  
'Well it's okay. I'll go alone. You could meet my family members another day,' Yuuki said in disappointment. She had wanted badly to introduce Soujirou to her father so that her father would finally stop asking her to go out with other rich and egoistic guys.  
  
'There won't be another day,' Soujirou replied, clenching his fist. Mimasaka stood beside him. Seeing Soujirou in this manner was not the original idea. He had wanted to help Soujirou to walk out of his own misery and had succeeded making Soujirou walk into the same scenario as he, the great play boy Mimasaka, did three years ago.  
  
'What do you mean Soujirou?' Yuuki asked in disbelieve.  
  
'I mean I want to break up with you.'  
  
'But we were fine in the day. What happened? Why are you doing this to me?' Yuuki cried. She had waited so long for Soujirou to accept her and now after Soujirou is willing to give this relationship a chance, they are breaking up.  
  
'I never expect that you had real feelings for me. I was just playing with you. We are all adults, there is no point in being together, because I have found someone new,' Soujirou said meanly. Mimasaka looked at Soujirou once more. Through Soujirou's eyes, he could tell that Soujirou's heart must be broken. Soujirou was trying so hard to sound as though he had been toying with Yuuki's feeling when he did not. /Oh god what did I do? All I wanted was to help Soujirou. Why did it ended up like this?/  
  
'What about Haruko? Was that a lie?' Yuuki sobbed.  
  
'Yes. It was all a lie. The truth is that Mimasaka and I had a bet on whether you would except me as your boyfriend. Well you did. The game's over,' Soujirou said monotonously and he hung up. He looked at Yuuki once last time and with his clenched fist, he hit the wall. / Yuuki, I'm sorry. I want to give you a happy life but perhaps I'm not destined to be the one. This is the best I can do for you. God, please make Yuuki forget me. Please give her a better man than I am./  
  
'Soujirou, I really think you should just step out of this mission,' Mimasaka said. Soujirou did not say a word. /Sorry Yuuki/ Soujirou took one last look at Yuuki, who was crying very hard, and headed back to base. Mimasaka followed silently for he knew that he could do nothing more to help Soujirou.  
  
As if heavens could feel the sorrow in both Yuuki and Soujirou's heart, it started raining. Standing in the rain, Yuuki kneeled down, clenching her bag for some comfort as she cried uncontrollably.  
  
**********************************  
  
Author's note: I know that the chapters are short but still I hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter will end mission two and well, it will really be sad and sorrowful for one of our white cross members! Reviews please! 


End file.
